1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm trigger guards and more particularly pertains to such a trigger guard which unlocks by use of a combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firearm trigger guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, such guards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locking the triggers of firearms are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. These devices utilize a plurality of different types of wrenches, keys or the like to prevent unauthorized or accidental opening of the guard. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,559 requires a special key wrench 18. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,281 utilizes an unusually shaped socket 42 requiring a separate tool or key. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,842 requires a specialized wrench to open the guard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,200 uses a padlock on the guard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,328 does not employ a child-proof lock but is disengaged by manually spreading a pair of pins 20. Losing or misplacing the special key or wrench is a distinct possibility. In an emergency, e.g. for use of the firearm against an intruder, such delays could be disastrous.
In this respect, the trigger guard lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy disengagement of the locked guard from the firearm while preventing any unauthorized disengagement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved safety trigger guard which can be easily disengaged. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.